belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Smoke
"OOOOOOOOOOH!" ''- Big Smoke while entering his second form in Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition '''Big Smoke' is the leader of the Mafia in Gucciland and the Yeezyverse. However, he still serves under Doggo, the Devourer of Gods. Big Smoke is known to control both Knuckles and Sonic. Big Smoke is the second boss of Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition and the third boss of Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition. He also appears as the second unlockable character in Mafia Simulator. Story Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Big Smoke joined the mafia at 19, working his way up the ranks. He was known for his unique ability to consume all sound near him. At 34, the old leader of the mafia, Mickey Mouse, told Big Smoke he would become the new leader with his dying breath. Big Smoke fulfilled his role till the last second, collecting debts and nae naeing fools. One day, he sent Knuckles to collect a debt from someone named Jeff Cuphead, and he never returned. When Big Smoke arrived to see what had happened, he was attacked by Jeff. Big Smoke fought till the end, but was defeated. His last words were, “Somebody save the Smoke!” as he summoned his lifelong friend, CJ, to defend him. He never saw what became of CJ or Jeff. Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition Big Smoke was appointed personally by Doggo, the Devourer of Gods and leader of the Cosmic Mafia, as the leader of the mafia in the Yeezyverse. After a few years of stability, the order of the mafia was upset. He heard of an attack on the mafia in Gucciland, and that his clone, Big Smoke G, had been defeated. He also heard that the killer of Big Smoke G, Jeff Cuphead, would be in the Yeezyverse shortly. Big Smoke told some of his mafia members, Knuckles and Sonic, to go take him out. When neither of them returned, Big Smoke knew that this was going to end badly. When he appeared to Jeff himself, Big Smoke threw everything he had at him. When it was clear Big Smoke would lose, he attempted to save himself by driving away. However, his car broke down and Big Smoke was defeated. Appearance Big Smoke is a large African-American man wearing a bowler hat, a green button-down shirt, squared off glasses, and jeans. He is usually seen holding either money or a baseball bat, or sometimes both. Sometimes, Big Smoke wears multiple hats. Personality The multiple Big Smokes seen in the BA Franchise all seem to take their job very seriously, doing whatever is necessary to stop Jeff Cuphead. Abilities Big Smoke has been seen to summon sandwiches and sodas of different varieties. He is also seen using a baseball bat. Battle "You picked the wrong house, fool!" ''- Big Smoke before his fight in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Big Smoke has a line of dialogue before each attack, and they occur in a set pattern as follows: * "I'll have two number 9's" - Two hamburgers fly from the right to the left of the screen, one near the top and one near the bottom. * "A number 9 large" - One large hamburger flies from the right to the left of the screen, in the center, allowing you to dodge it by moving to the top or bottom. * "Two number 45's one with cheese" - Two subway sandwiches appear, one in the top right corner and one in the bottom right corner of the screen. They each cross to the opposite corner. * "And a large soda!" - A soda bottle appears in the top right of the screen. It was originally intended to go up and down diagonally towards the left of the screen, but instead goes diagonally downward and slides to the left of the screen. After his final attack, Big Smoke will return to the beginning of his attack pattern. Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition Big Smoke has similar attacks and a similar pattern, but expands his variety of attacks and adds a second phase. The attacks and dialogue are as follows: * "I'll have two number nines" - Two hamburgers fly from the right to the left of the screen, one near the top and one near the bottom. * "A number 9 large" - One large hamburger flies from the right to the left of the screen, in the center, allowing you to dodge it by moving to the top or bottom. * "A number 6 with extra dip" - Dip comes down from the top of the screen, covering the entire top half before going back up. * "A number 7" - A sub sandwich comes up from the bottom of the screen, covering the entire bottom half before going back down. * "2 number 45's, one with cheese" - Two subway sandwiches appear, one in the top right corner and one in the bottom right corner of the screen. They each cross to the opposite corner. * "And a large soda!" - A red soda named "Leninade" will appear in the top right of the screen and, this time correctly, zigzag its way to the left side of the screen. After these attacks, Big Smoke will say "I said..." if his health bar has not been depleted. If it has, he will instead say "OOOH!" and switch to his second phase. In his second phase, he enters a Lamborghini and Jeff Cuphead enters a Yeezy. They drive along a highway at high speeds. In this phase, all the player needs to do is dodge, as Big Smoke will crash his car after a few attacks. First, he will swerve left and throw out a large hamburger to his right. Then he will swerve right and throw a hamburger to his left. After this, the car says "*BAD ENGINE SOUND*" and damaging smoke comes out of the back of Big Smoke's car. Shortly after, Big Smoke will spin out and the boss will be defeated. Despite the battle being timed instead of health based, the car has 10 "Car Health". Depleting this is impossible within the time given and will do nothing even if it is somehow depleted. BA: The Card Game In BA: The Card Game, Big Smoke's quote is "You picked the wrong house, fool!" and he is an uncommon character card with 16 health. While Big Smoke is on the field, all Mafia cards on your field do +2 damage, if they do damage at all. This effect does not stack with multiple Big Smokes. His traits are High-Ranking Mafia, Human, and Antagonist. There is also the Big Smoke (Car) card, another uncommon character card. This however, has infinite health. The card's quote is "OOOOOOOOH!" and it does 2 damage to 1 random enemy every turn. The card dies after 3 turns. It is an ascension of Big Smoke with the Lamborghini and has the Antagonist trait. Big Smoke EX is a rare EX Card with 25 health. His quote is "OHHHHHHHH!" with increasingly large font size. He has a stronger version of Big Smoke's effect, making all mafia members do +5 damage, if they do any damage. He has the same three traits as Big Smoke, being High-Ranking Mafia, Human, and Antagonist, along with the EX trait. Trivia * Big Smoke is ripped from Rockstar Games' ''GTA: San Andreas * Big Smoke, along with Knuckles, was one of two bosses to appear in Cuphead 2.8. * Big Smoke is the cause of the Big Smoke Sound Glitch in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition